This is a competing application for continued support of an NIAID-sponsored multi-disciplinary program for ?Research Training in Experimental Immunology? at the University of Michigan School of Medicine beginning its 26th year. Faculty preceptors with interests in immunology and immunological mechanisms of disease are selected from the Departments of Pathology, Internal Medicine, Microbiology & Immunology, Pediatrics and Communicable Diseases, Molecular and Integrative Physiology, Neurology, Neurologic Surgery and Surgery in the Medical School as well as from the College of Pharmacy and the Dental School. Our senior preceptors direct active, highly regarded laboratories with exemplary records of securing funding. These preceptors have outstanding records in mentoring graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. In addition, we have added highly regarded new investigators and have established mechanisms to ensure that these new preceptors have ample guidance in becoming accomplished mentors themselves. The Immunology T32 Training Program (ITTP) is directed by Dr. Bethany Moore who also serves as the Director of the Graduate Program in Immunology (GPI) at the University of Michigan and was the co-Director of this ITTP during the last cycle. Dr. Moore will work closely with the ITTP Executive Committee and the GPI Graduate Student Affairs Committee to advise trainees, monitor curriculum and resolve any issues. The ITTP will continue to sponsor several major activities: 1) a weekly seminar for students and post-doctoral fellows to present Works-in Progress, 2) a Visiting Professor Monthly Seminar where invited guest speakers present their research and spend a day interacting with program faculty and trainees, 3) ITTP Research Colloquium Courses which provide in depth training in Experimental Immunology Methods and Translational Immunology and 4) ?i-Club? which will provide additional journal club, career development and networking opportunities for our trainees. The ITTP also provides training in Research Responsibility and Ethics and is committed to continuing to recruit and train talented mentees from underrepresented populations to facilitate the creation of a diverse and talented pool of researchers for the next generation. In fact, Dr. Moore has training with regards to best practices in this area and is highly involved in Diversity, Equity and Inclusion (DEI) activities campus-wide, particularly as they relate to evaluation of candidates and mentoring. Support is requested for 5 pre-doctoral and 3 post-doctoral trainees, an increase to reflect the growth in the immunology community at Michigan, growth in the GPI enrollment, growth in our ITTP training faculty and increased demand for training in this field. This ITTP program has been essential to the formation of the GPI at the University of Michigan and our success is best measured by the outstanding publication and presentation records of our recent trainees and the excellent post-doctoral, academic and industry positions they earn as they progress. Importantly, this is the only T32- supported program specifically addressing immunology research at the University of Michigan.